


QuickQuestion a start

by LostOneHero



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, Eventual Romance, Gen, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Wally saw something in the forest by central city, Bats tells him not to worry, but he can't let it go so he goes to the one man who would believe him.
Relationships: T - Relationship, Vic Sage/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See the end for notes

Wally paced back and forth in front of the Question's room in the watchtower. He knew what he saw was true and bats was right there and couldn't see it, he will not let this go till he has answers he isn't the crazy one here. The ground really had cracks and it smelt of ash.

Wally wasn't paying attetion when he walked headfirst into the said man he was waiting for.

"Pray tell why you are in front of my room Flash?" Question seemed more out of it then normal and if Wally could see his face he would probably see a tired man.

Wally fidgeted in his spot, and quickly blurted out almost too fast. "I saw something in the woods in Central city and bats thinks I'm crazy and thinks I should let it go but I knew it was there and it smelt of ash. I need you to help me but you have to be in civilian clothes and I know nobody knows your identity and not even bats does but I need your help so I'll keep it a secret I just need a answer is it linked to illegal dumping some cult parademons underground I just need to know its behind a church and a school."

The Question stops it is impossible to read that blank face of his. He spoke in a tired voice. "I'll be in the park tomorrow find me."

......

Victor immeditally regretted the words that came out of his mouth as he sunk down on the untouched bed in his room. The door was firmly shut but he never risked taking off his mask in the watchtower. Why did he even say yes? Was it the sleep deprivation, or the concert he did in conjunction of a research mission that linked spontaneous combustion to a new soda brand. He didn't dwell on the answer because he knew it was Wally's smile after he said yes that did him in.

Just because he had a crush on the other hero didn't make him soft no matter what his uncle said. He was a half demon something that shouldn't exist (he was actually 3/4th demon but don't dwell on that) granted he was forced to watched the tapes of his mother being violated and then given birth to him.

That church orphanage was horrid. He shook his head of the thoughts. Demons shouldn't exist on the human plane because of the war and blah blah his uncle Micheal and aunt Gabriel regret there part. Why was he lingering on this he didn't care much about where he came from. He only used his powers as a disguise when he played on stage. What can he say people like the horns bone wings and tail for a punk rocker.

Oh fuck he thought to himself. Wally would recognize him just for that. Maybe not he only plays in his home city and nothing ever really leaves hub city. So he would be fine.

.......

Wally paced in the park he wasn't confident at all that the Question would even show up. He was embarrassed for even asking. Why woukd he even say yes to his request? The only guys who were close to him was Arrow, Black canery, huntress, and supergirl. He wasn't one.

A man behind Wally tapped him on the shoulder, the piercing blue eyes with the heavy bags under his eyes stood out, more so it was his favorite singer and he nearly passed out.

"Wally, you've got me out here." He yawns "so where is this area you want me to investigate?"

Wally was floored, this man was the Question, he was stunning and his poor bi heart couldn't take it. "R-right uh do you need a coffee first there is a nice Cafe down the street." Wally internally screams this was The Question of all people why did he just ask him to get coffee together.

The Question stretches and shrugs. "It may surprise you but I only drink tea. However fine, and by the way call me Victor in public alright."

Wally's mouth went dry as he nodded. "Yeah ok"

......

Victor was kind of floored, why did Wally even ask him to get coffee? He wasn't attractive he didn't think, but Wally's face was red when he smiled at him. Wally was probably getting a cold. He took a sip of his tea. "So tell me more of this incident."

Wally looks up startled and chokes on his coffee. "Oh me, oh right the incident, why I called you here, that incident." He trailed off.

Victor looked up with a raised brow. "Yeah the whole cracks in the ground, smell of ash, that thing."

Wally's face was red in embarrassment, he kind of forgot about that and switched to making googly eyes at Victor. "Yeah uh the ground shook slightly and I smelt ash in the air Bats thought the shaking was odd but he chalked it up to the rouges here "

"I see so maybe its someone underground creating something sinister." The gears were turning in his head he didn't notice Wally stare at him with desire in his eyes.

"Uh yeah sure."

"We should go now." Victor gets up this was a quiet to-city it wasn't what he was used to. It felt peaceful and he felt like a stranger trespassing.

Wally nods.

.......

Victor scowls he hated churches, not because they hurt him, more so they made him physically ill reminding him of his youth. Being behind it was more of a relief in a symbolic sense.

"So this is where it happened." Wally frowns seeing no evidence. Victor is going to think he is crazy.

Victor smelled ash in the air. The area itself wasn't out of place it was peaceful, and nothing was out of place. But that ash in the air made him feel at ease for some reason.

"Something is off about this place, it still smells of ash "

"Well yeah that smell hasn't left, so you believe me that something is off."

Victor nods "I'll be back here, however I expect you to come with me. I'm not familiar with this city."

Wally nods eagerly "of course maybe coffee again, oh wait tea?"

"Sure Wally." Victor walks away he needed to get back to his apartment.

"Wait let me take you back." He freezes for a moment. "I mean it takes awhile to get back to hub city from here like 12 hours let me shorten that." His face was red again.

Victor looks confused "It's fine Wally you look like this area is getting you sick your face is all red like your hair, it makes your green eyes stand out."

Wally's face goes a few darker shades of red as he picks up Victor who gives a startled shout. He was lighter then he thought also very muscular. "No no I insist."

.....

It was a shorter run then what Wally wanted. Victor yelled at him to stop when they arrived in hub city.

Victor brushed off the nonexistent dust on his outfit and shivered at the cooler weather of the northern city. "Thank you for the life my apartment is right over there. I'll uh see you later."

"Wait." Wally shouted. "We should exchange number just in case."

Victor frowns why did Wally need his number he could just use the watchtower communication. Maybe he needed to be more private and he understood that, and truly respected that. "Of course keeping this private." He takes out a pen and writes his number on Wally's arm. "Call me later we can go over our notes."

Wally nearly passed out there. Victor had such pretty handwriting when he wasn't writing on his conspiracy board. He was a bi mess with a super crush on the Question out of everyone he could of been crushing on. He watched Victor dissapear into the crowd. Wally's heart fluttered as he ran back home to tell Diana about his new crush.


	2. Chaos and plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I be consistent on uploading

Wally is certain q-Victor at this point is going crazy, or he is uncomfortable where they are working. Its been a month of trying to find the source of the ash smell behind the church, and even with all the soil samples deep ditches, and even several rainstorms the smell persists.

"Are you sure you're ok, you keep looking behind you like something is going to get you." Wally sighs filling the hole back up. "Not everyone is out to get you even with what conspiracies you believe in."

Wally coukd barely hear the response since Victor seemed more standoffish, and small out of his hero persona. Granted the man was taller then him, he just looked like he was lost sometimes. He was also jumpy, not in the way a paranoid person was, but more like a survivor of abuse was.

"I'm not fond of churches." Victor says in a quiet voice.

Wally pauses not wanting to tempt fate asking why, but the curiosity ate away at his hesitation. "Why? Did your family make you go every Sunday?"

Victor turned around and approached Wally, and suddenly Wally felt really small and scared.

"I didn't have a family. My mom was a victim of rape and she was forced to give me up and sent away." Victor pauses seemingly unsure of what to say next. "The church I grew up in wasn't the best." He swallows and his face is a mix of sadness and fear.

Wally was taken aback, he didn't expect for Victor to tell him something that personal. He really was getting more nervous feeling like he shouldn't know this. He opens his mouth trying to think of the right words and he can't. He can only ask a question. "Want to get some food?"

.........

Victors thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Why did he tell Wally that? Why did he even feel comfortable enough to talk about himself? They were coworkers, not friends. He didn't have friends, just a aunt and a uncle who found him by accident. Why did he tell him, and why did he agree to a meal after the fact, they both stunk of ash with no idea why, and this isn't the first time Wally has asked him to eat after a day of searching. Well first he chalked it up to Wally having a very fast metabolism due to his speed, but it wasn't just food sometimes he asked to see a movie, or even watch him song in hub city.

Wally was planning something for him, and he didn't know why he was following along. It could be a trap for all he knew. Vic sighed and took another bite from his burger.

"So Vic do you have any new theories why the ash smell persist?" Wally asks breaking the silence Vic was using to stew in his own thoughts.

He looks up swallowing and just sighs. "It doesn't make any sense we have looked at every angle. Even doused the entire place with water. We know that the smell stops in a 33 feet diameter around the church, yet the church...." he stops as a uncomfortable feeling drenched him. "The church isn't even corrupt as far as I researched, they even chip in for taxes which they are exempt from."

Wally gives Victor a look. "You looked into the church?"

"I don't trust the church as a institution, nor as a separate entity." Victor growls trying to get his thoughts in order before he spoke again. "I told you I have had bad experiences with them."

Wally pauses and takes a French fry from Victor's plate and slowly munches on it. "So we are back to square one?"

Vic nods and pushes his plate away leaving his burger half finished. He didn't feel comfortable with a mystery that didn't lead anywhere even with a lot of effort. It didn't sit right with him. He looked up and watched Wally eat his food that he left. This had become common place after a long day together, he didn't know if he like that this was becoming a habit.

..........

Wally was on watchtower duty and he swore he could feel eyes on him at all times. He couldn't understand how Vic handles the rumor mill that spins just about him. Now Wally is the talk of the tower, the flash and question working together for over a month now. Everyone is treating this like a scandal.

"Wally how many times do I need to tell you to keep your elbows off the control table." A stern voice alerts Wally to the possibility that the heavy sighing wasn't his own.

"Oh Bats hey I wasn't slacking off." He gives a hearty fake laugh

Batman for all his dark persona sounded more like a disappointed dad dealing with unruly children. "Wally why have you been working with the Question? I understand the smell of ash in that area is concerning but there is no source and you shouldn't have gotten him involved."

Wally shrinks back feeling like a kid getting a lecture on why smoking is bad for you. He takes a deep breath then gives a heavy sigh. "Just because you have no information on him like you do on everyone else in the league doesn't mean he is dangerous besides I actually know his name and face." As soon as that came out of his mouth he wanted to stuff the words back in.

"You saw his face?"

"What no, you misheard Bats." Wally failed trying to lie getting the attetion of the boy scout in the room.

"You mean excuse my rudeness, that crackpot theorist. You actually saw his face Wally?" Superman came closer to the pair inserting himself into the conversation.

Wally wished he was anywhere but here at this moment. "You know what I forgot something or other.... uh bye." And he ran for his life to the cafeteria spotting Vic sitting with the three heros he seem to have befriended.

.......

"Que so is it true you've been hanging out with the flash?" Huntress smiles under her mask enjoying the new gossip around the watchtower.

Victor looked up, but nobody could tell in his mask. "Helena we are working on a case of a ask smell that lingers even after rain. I highly doubt the rumors are as scandalous as you seem to think."

Black canary didn't seem to buy this answer from what Victor could see. His eyes then trailed to Green arrow who looked like he was trying not to seem interested but he was failing at that. Vic gave a heavy sigh.

"Oh so there is more?" Helena smirks. "Spill the tea Que, I didn't know you swung for the other team."

If they could see his face they woukd see confusion. "This isn't a sports game Helena, we are coworkers."

Now all three of them were giving him a look. He didn't bring up the concept of sports into the conversation. Why were they acting like he was the crazy one?

"Que that isn't what she meant." Dinah gave a odd look. "She meant that you are into men."

"I don't understand why my homksexuality is a part of the conversation now." Vic sighs rubbing his temples. "When I asked for help on this issue I didn't think you guys would make it a conversation on my sexuality."

Victor just sighed and got up. "I appreciate the confirmation that you also smell the ash in that area, but besides that you guys aren't helping." He frowns under his mask. "I thought I was clear that I enjoyed men when I rejected your offer for a date Helena."

"I honestly just thought I wasn't your type, I guess I wasn't completely off." Helena sighs sliding a 20$ to Oliver.

Dinah mirrored the action, and Oliver just smiles. "See i can bet proper Question. By the way are we still on for sports this weekend?"

"You mean a loud argument over the game that consist of nothing but physical combat masked poorly as a popular staple of American culture to make the black market rich with gambling, then yes." Vic nods and leaves but smacks into Wally.

"Shoot sorry V-Question yeah Question I'mlateandreallyneedtogo." He speeds off leaving Victor's notes on the ground where they fell.

The three heroes behind Victor shared a look of shock when he turned to face them. It only took the beginning of another name to the Question for there faces to light up in recognition.

"YOU GAVE HIM YOUR NAME." The three shouted causing the cafeteria to erupt in loud conversation.

Victor had many things to regret now, more so half his notes are covered in a spilled soda making them useless, and he needed to find a new lead, and maybe take a break from staying in the watchtower.

........

Its been a week since that incident, Victor was in his own apartment trying to salvage his notes. He was exhausted more so then normal. Maybe it was because he hasn't been sleeping, or maybe its because his own skin feels tight from suppressing his demonic side, and not letting his other parts out. He stands up and just walks to his bed and faceplants into his bed.

He hear his window open, and he didn't really care for who came through it. "Still punishing yourself, or did you forget to release your other form again."

"Micheal get out of my apartment." Victor really did not need a visit from his uncle.

Micheal takes a feather and stabs it into Victor's back causing black horns sprout and curl like ram horns on Victor's skull along with black spines down his spine to a long black tail with a purple flame on the end, which wasn't anything to the large boney black wings that erupted from his back knocking over his lamp, and theory board creating a mess in the surprisingly spotless apartment.

"Feeling better tired eyes?" Micheal says taking out a flask. "So I actually followed up with the thing you asked me to do, and what I can tell you is." He takes a large swig of his flask. "Is that you are fucking lucky you haven't been caught."

That actually got Victor to sit up curling his wings around him like a cloak. "Caught? Micheal what are you talking about?"

"Well if you ask me there's been many angels on high alert in that area, something uh something about the realms being thin or some shit." Micheal shrugs.

Victor sighs and cringes at the smell of alcohol coming off the angel. "Why should I believe you? You're nothing but a drunkard who dwells on the past."

Micheal raises his brow and gets a crude smile on his face. "Oh my you met someone there."

"He's just a coworker from the watchtower nothing special." Victor lays back down

And the smile leaves Micheal's face. "Right well uh since I'm here want to play some chess?"

Victor glances back at the drunk, and just sighs. Micheal was a ruined man when they met, Gabriel was a much better conversationalist, and wasn't so crude. They were the closest he ever got to a family he guessed, but it still hurt that they still hid things from him like he was some sort of child who hasn't gone through ages of abuse and had to grow up fast. They only found him by accident on the street.

"Kid i can see the gears moving in your head." Micheal forces him to sit up and summons a chess board and pieces and a table to set it down on. "If I win you eat and shower, you win I'll leave."

Victor frowns, it was always the same bet with him, and he always let Micheal win. Maybe he did have a soft spot for the drunk even if he reeks. Besides he gave him some good information regarding this case. He needed to be more careful, and maybe use Wally in his place that could work better for both to solve the mystery. Thats a great idea he should inform Wally at once. When did he start calling Wally, Wally, and not the flash or coworker in his mind.

"Checkmate." Michael's voice threw Victor back into reality. "What kind of food you want kid?"

"What? Oh uh something healthy i guess." Victor hums getting lost in his thoughts again.

Micheal gave a look to the younger man full of concern and maybe a bit if hope.

.......

Micheal might be a drunk, and desperately wants to be fallen, but he still cared for his nephew. He watched Victor invest himself in a text conversation with someone he had gotten trust enough to give his name, face, and even number to. Maybe he was finally able to move foward and trust.

"So who the lucky man you're after." Micheal smiled seeing Vic sputter and hiss his wings spreading out in protest embarrassment.

"He is a coworker we've been looking at that area you keep telling me is off limits, so Wally investigates and I take the the research." Vic huffs and looks away.

Micheal knew he was only one of the few who was close enough to Victor to get him to feel safe enough to get riled up. However this new man in the picture has got Victor to keep a stupid smile on his face. He knows its been about a week since his last visit, but Victor looks healthier, well he looks like he has been eating better. Without the benefit of his inhuman nature he would be skin and bone.

Micheal sighs to himself taking another drink, his thoughts drifting to the boys mother his sister. He still hasn't even told him who his mother is, does this make him bad? Probably. But when Victor told them both that he was forced to watch the tapes of his mom being violated and giving birth, that alone made his blood boil. So they look after Victor, they may of found him a bit too late but hey better then nothing.

"What no witty retort? You seem off today Micheal, you've been staring at your flask more then drinking it." Victor frowns taking the empty plates and cleaning them.

Micheal sighs. "This place looks too clean Victor, its like you don't even live here." He looks back towards Victor who has a frown on his face.

"Are you actually worried that I'm looking into the ash place?"

Micheal wasn't expecting that question, nor the quiet meek tone Victor used when asking. "Well yeah everybody up in the clouds is freaking out about it. I just don't want to see you in the crossfire. A human like your so called coworker wouldn't matter to them. You being well mostly demon however would." Micheal grimaced his flask is empty. He could just refill it but he didn't have the energy today.

Micheal watched Victor pause drying off the dishes. "Should I thank you for caring?"

Micheal shakes his head "nah I'm just trying to be your guardian angel" he gives a crude smile making Victor give a small one in return.

Thats all he needed before he headed to another bar for the night. "Goodnight kid"

Victor just waved him goodbye and shut the window closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not


	3. Mishmosh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this seems disjointed, because it is.  
> The 6th really f me up

Wally smiled as he handed Victor a vanilla soft serve covered in rainbow sprinkles in a cup rather then a cone. He noticed Victor had a thing about keeping his hands clean, and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Lately he has noticed more of Vic's little quirks from how in certain light his hair glows, and how his eyes sparkle when he talks about his newest theory on anything he is working on, and how he always gets him his favorite coffee before they meet.

Wally had a slight crush on him, maybe, no he couldn't of. He sighs eating his ice cream in silence next to Victor trying to set himself straight.

"Did you know that ice cream is only popular in places where people have a tolerance to lactose. There is many clusters of this phenomenon in history as humas developed a tolerance to the dairy products in colder climates..." Victor continues on his own little speech about dairy, and the world wide conspiracy that lactose intolerance is some form of population control.

Wally just smiled watching Victor go on and on. He knew he had a stupid smile on his face but he didn't really care, granted he wasn't really paying attetion, and smacked his ice cream into his face.

Victor stopped his speech and started to giggle. This was the first time ever Wally heard his laugh in any capacity. He was stunned listening, and red filled his cheeks as embarrassment took over.

"I planned that, totally planned that." Wally goes to clean himself, but Victor takes out a napkin of his own and wipes off Wally's face.

"Better?" Victor looked into Wally's green eyes and gave a small smile.

Wally's mouth went dry as he tried to get his brain to start working. He was fast he shouldn't freeze trying to think of something to say. His mind raced as he got lost in Victor's blue eyes. "I uh er ummmm neat?"

Victor raised a brow. "Neat?"

Embarrassment flooded Wally's mind as he got up. "Maybe I should go."

Victor got up as well. "Are you sure I have more things to discuss." Wally could of swore he sounded almost hopeful that he would stay.

"I uh raincheck?" Wally sputtered out feeling ashamed, and conficted.

Victor nodded and frowns. "Oh alright I'm going home then."

Wally curses at himself watching Victor leave. He should of said yes and let him stay. He knew that he didn't just want Vic's help with the ash smell anymore, he didn't want a friendship, he really wanted to ask the man out.

He plopped down back on the bench with his head in his hands. How could he of let this happened? They only had been working together for six months now , and he was head over heels for the other man. He didn't even know of he felt the same way.

.........

Victor sat in a dingey bar tuning his guitar with a sigh. He spotted Micheal drinking along with Gabriel who was pretending she didn't know the drunk. She gave a thumbs up to him.

It was the same everytime he performed, the two were always there cheering him on. He did enjoy it, but now it felt different there was something missing. He just couldn't figure out what was missing and it started to infuriate him. Maybe he should ask Helena for advice, she's good at social things that he is not.

///

Gabriel approached Victor after the show. He wasn't really paying attention to her approaching, he was more focused on cleaning his guitar.

"Hey kid sorry I haven't been around." Gabriel smiles watching Victor turn to face her.

Victor nods acknowledging her presence. He did enjoy her company but she was always disconnected when talking to him. She was never really close to him. It was more like support from a distance, she cared but she never got close enough to really see him. She was suppose to be a trickster, and a trouble maker, well that is what Micheal says, and he only took his word with a grain of salt. Micheal told him something changed with her after the war, after loosing family or something along thoes lines.

Victor kept musing in his head and was taken out of it only by a tap on his shoulder. "Don't get lost in your head kid." Gabriel smiles it seemed fake as always since sadness always was present in her eyes.

"What brings you here?" Victor sighs, she never comes without strings attached. Well more so she never comes to talk with him unless she needed something or just for conversation about him. She always kept him at arms length.

Gabriel leans back. "Micheal told me you made a friend. I wanted to ask if that is true."

Victor furrowed his brows. Did she really just come to ask him that? He had a frown on his face because this didn't feel right Gabriel never cared to ask him about his personal life before, so why now. "He is a coworker, I guess a friend from work."

This answer seemed to please the angel who just nodded. "Micheal told me that, so he wasn't lying. He never does lie about you."

His frown deepens, he hated how Gabriel talked to him, and how she referred to Micheal like he was a tragedy. She always made him uncomfortable. "Right...."

He begins to pack up his things to leave. His hair standing on end as Gabriel's eyes bore holes into his back. His pockets grew heave with the sudden appearance of cash in his pockets. He didn't need the money Gabriel always gave him. He also could not refuse it if it wasn't his pockets it was his account, and it frustrated him to no end. He wasn't a child, and he didn't need her help. He turned back to face her and she was gone.

She never did stay, and it hurt. Victor never understood why it hurt him so much that she wouldn't stay.

......

Wally sat in the uncomfortable metal chair waiting to see his father through the glass. He hated how this prison started to feel like a second home, even if it was just because his dad was stuck here on false charges which he can't fix without time going screwy. He sighed messing with his hands as his thoughts began to drift to other matters.

"Wally?" His dads voice rang in his ears causing him to look up.

"Hi dad I know this isn't our normal day but I wanted to talk." Wally glanced at the clock, only an hour left of this visit and counting.

"You seem off kiddo, whats wrong?" His dad asked worry filled his voice.

Wally knew even behind bars his father knew him best, well his aunt also knew him really well, and his uncle if he was still around. He shook his head. "Its not really a problem, its just I met this guy."

His father raises his brow. "Is this the same guy who talked to you for over two hours about plastic bottles?"

"Maybe...." Wally looked away already feeling his face go red.

His father smiles knowingly. "Wally I already knew you were lovestruck. Have you asked him out yet?"

Wally's face went several shades darker. "I can't we work together. Its not proper, and what if it doesn't work out then it would be awful at work."

"Well how do you know it won't work?" His dad asked a good question Wally wasn't really ready to face.

He sighs to himself, maybe he could ask Victor out. The meals they shared, movies watched together, and he was even invited to his concerts. For any other couple that would be classified as dating wouldn't it? He wasn't so sure of himself, he didn't want to ruin what they had.

"I don't know dad, I don't think I'm ready." Wally sighs and frowns.

"Nobody is ready to take a jump into love. I was terrified when I asked your mother out." His dad smiles always knowing what to say to cheer up the speedster.

Wally smiles and they both fall into a nice chatter until the time was up.

......

//3 weeks later

Victor didn't know how he got into this situation, what he did know was that his mask was off and he was trapped in a steel box with Huntress, Green arrow, and Black Canary. He does remember however that he wanted to tell them that they were friends, and he wanted to remove his mask and tell them about him.

The chains were some sort of metal that held them to the wall, and he wasn't claustrophobic, but Helena was. However not freaking out they all were looking at him. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah your face." Oliver said point blank. "And you're a red head?"

"Well my mask didn't just hide my face." Victor sighs looking around and decides fuck it. "I do consider you guys more then coworkers so uh......" he proceeds to explain how he is a product of rape and was forced to watch the videos of said assault, and birth. He then explain how he wasn't entirely human, and he was abused as a child in the church. Then he explains as a day job he is a singer, and does a lot of stuff around hub city.

The three just stare blankly at Victor until Helena speaks up. "What made you say any of that?"

"Isn't that what friends do in terrible situations." Victor says nonchalantly.

Dinah frowns "Well in movies maybe, but er" she stopped herself when Helena glared at her.

"Well what Dinah said may be true, but we are happy you trust us enough to tell us things er personal things." Helena smiles

Victor nods and smiles softly. "Well we should get out of this now." He pulls his own chains out like they were made of paper. "Shall we get out now?"

Oliver sighs. "You could of done that this entire time? Seriously and you call me a poor choice in sports."

Victor raises his brow. "I don't like using my powers."

The three give a heavy sigh

........

The chaos that unfolded after they escaped and landed in the ocean of all places in a dingy. Things were kind of looking up when they saw shore. However they ended up being rescued by Batman, and everyone made excuses for Victor, they think the Bat bought it.

Frankly Victor was exhausted by the time he finally got back to his apartment, not physically mind you, but emotionally he felt like he was stabbed. Did he do something wrong being open? Was he ready to open up, and have friends? He didn't realize that he was so alone until he was honest.

He needed to mull this over.

**Author's Note:**

> Angels rebranded and are known as wise ones.  
> Demons have been earned from history so they are a myth and nobody believes they exist  
> Wally is a bi disaster   
> Victor can't believe anyone could view him romantically   
> Micheal is a archangel who regrets the whole earning demons and keeping them in hell he misses his family and his sister lucifer (aka important later)  
> Gabriel she is also an archangel and helps Victor out like Micheal   
> The two archangels helped train Victor demonic powers 
> 
> Victor instead of a new reporter he is a singer only known in hub city and nothing really leaves hub city 
> 
> Also the question is the local cryptid of hub city


End file.
